The Bond Betweean Warrior's
by bone dawg
Summary: Okay if the fist one you saw had the same name but was not finish here it ia. Oh and Huey is trying to save Ming's life.


The Bond Between Warriors

Huey Freeman had won the kickball game and defeated his most greatest rival Ming but when he delivered the final pitch it cost Ming her leg and Huey's arms. And know Ming is at the Woodcrest hospital and Huey is going to meet her with a rose.

Granddad: Alright boy were here you have ten minutes because I'm not waiting out here for an hour just because you have a crush on her.

Huey: Granddad she just a fierce rival.

Riley: Then why did you buy her a rose lover boy.

Huey then left the car and went inside the building.

Huey: Excuse me.

Nurse: Yeah

Huey: I am here to see Ming.

Nurse: What are you her boyfriend.

Huey: NO WERE JUST RIVALS.

Nurse: Then why do you have a rose.

Huey: Just show me where her room is.

And so the Nurse led Huey to Ming's room. And at the second hallway they stop at room 413.

Nurse: Well here it is.

Huey: Thank you.

Nurse: Whatever.

As Huey was ready to go through that door he heard voices in the room.

Long Duo: I had high hopes that you would win the game but you failed me and cost me a lot of money.

Ming: Please grandfather Huey was a powerful enemy.

After that sentence Huey knocked on the door so he can meet Ming.

Long Duo: Come In

Then Huey enter the door and Ming was shocked to see him

Long Duo: What are you doing here come to gloat.

Huey: No I just came to talk to Ming.

Ming: Grandfather.

He saw Ming then left but gave Huey a grinned. Once Long left Ming ask Huey a question.

Ming: So why have you come to see me?

Huey: I just came to give you this.

Huey then took out the rose with his bandage arm.

Ming took it.

Ming: thank you Huey.

Huey: So will your leg heal?

Ming: I will be able to walk, but I can no longer play kickball again.

Huey: Sorry this is why I didn't want to play because I didn't want someone to get hurt.

As Ming saw Huey looking down she notice his bandages on his arms.

Ming: Will you be able to play again with those arms?

Huey: No there to badly hurt.

As the silent's kept on going Ming ask Huey another question one that he didn't want to hear.

Ming: So how does it feel to be the best at kickball?

Huey: That's what you want to know that is bull.

Huey felt very angry when Ming asks that question.

Ming: I am sorry.

Huey: Why did I come here if you are going to ask a dumb question like that? I'm leaving.

Ming: NO

As she said that nervously Huey stayed just to hear why.

Huey: Why shouldn't I leave?

Ming: Because you are the only one who came to see me after the game.

Huey: Didn't your team come to see you.

Ming: No and it's because I failed them.

Huey: You would have won the game if you didn't deceive me.

Ming: I am sorry for that it's just you were so good we needed an edge.

Huey: Well your team shouldn't have talked about it.

Ming: By the way how do you know how to speak our language?

As Huey thought about what to say he decided to tell her the truth.

Huey: I study the Japanese way its language and its martial arts.

Ming: But why would you want to study our way.

Huey: I guess it's just who I am.

Ming: I don't know who I am.

Huey: You just need.

But before he could finish his sentence there grandfathers came right at the door.

Long Duo: It's time for you to go.

Ming: But grandfather

Granddad: sorry girl but we have some things to do.

As Huey left Ming told him something.

Ming: Thank you for coming to see me.

Huey: I'll come visit you again.

As they both stared at each other Granddad grabbed Huey and left.

Granddad: Come on boy we got things to do.

Riley: Yeah you can visit your girlfriend later.

Huey: Huh

As the sun went down and turns to night something horrible was about to happen at the hospital. As everyone was asleep tsarist charge out of Ming's window and door.

Long Duo: What the hell is going on who are you.

Tsarist #1: You already know boss hahaha.

As he laugh he shot Long in the arm.

Long Duo: Hu~hu~hu.

Ming: You son of.

They shot Ming with tranquilizer as she cursed at them.

Bad #1: We got her.

Anonymous: Excellent bring her to me.

Tsarist #1: What about the boy he will come looking for her.

Anonymous: Exactly and we will be waiting.

As Huey woke up he heard Riley's voice telling him to come watch the news of what happen at the hospital he rushed downstairs and watch.

Reporter: This is Woodcrest hospital that was attack last night only one person was shot and another person was taken.

Huey: WHAT.

Riley: Relaxed I'm sure you girl.

Huey: Don't say it

Riley: Friend

Reporter: The one that was shot was Long Duo and the one that was taken is Ming.

Riley: Ooh you girlfriend is in deep trouble.

Huey: Granddad I need to get to the hospital.

Granddad: Sorry Boy but.

As he looked at Huey while finishing his sentence he saw an evil grinned on Huey's face.

Granddad: I'll go get my keys.

When they got to the hospital Huey went to Ming's Grandfather to find out who took her. When he got to his room saw his chest all bandage up.

Long Duo: I figure you come when you found out.

Huey: Who took Ming?

Long Duo: There is only one person who took her.

Huey: Who?

As Long felt much pain he took a deep breath and told him.

Long Duo: His name is Chun Chang and he is very dangerous he doesn't like failures.

Huey: Where is he?

Long Duo: he owns an abandon factory in the lake side of town.

Huey: Then that's where I'm going.

Long Duo: Why, why would you want to rescue her?

Huey left without saying a word. When he got to his Granddad's car and went home he got his guns, knives, and a sword then headed to the factory but little did he know they were waiting for him.

He was finally at the factory and went inside the doors closed and locked and then he heard a voice.

Chun Chang: Welcome Huey I've been waiting.

Huey: Where's Ming?

Chun Chang: A yes the failure she is at the other side of the factory but you better hurry.

Huey then shot the intercom and ran straight through. But when he enters the first door 3 men started shooting at him so he took cover and fired back. After a while he shot 3 bullets in different directions and bounce off and hit all 3 guys. Then he left to the other and saw someone.

Ninja: I see you have passed the fist door, but can you get pass me in single combat.

Huey dropped his guns and stand in fight position. As they stared at each other to see who will make the first move. Then they both charged at each other and fought with their most powerful fighting moves.

Ninja: You are quite good, but not good enough.

Huey just fought with his mind focus and that lead him to victory.

Huey: dodge this attack.

Huey hit him in fierce pressure points and he just fall to the ground then he went to the final door where he saw Ming with a blade by her neck and held by Chun Chang.

Huey: MING.

Ming: Huey help.

Chun Chang: I congratulate for coming this far.

Huey: Let her go Chang.

Chun Chang: Oh I will if you defeat me.

Huey took out his blade and prepared to fight him. Once He took out his sword Chang attacked him with very powerful moves but he dodge them and strike back with their sword clashing with each other.

Chun Chang: Your Skills are quite good come work for me.

Huey: Drop Dead.

Chun Chang: Wrong answer Waa.

As he charged, Huey went fast and cut his legs.

Chun Chang: Aaah huh.

Huey: Shut up.

Huey knocked him out and went to go free Ming.

Huey: Are you alright.

Ming: Thank you, I owe you my life.

Huey: I just wanted to save you, you don't owe me anything so come-on let's get you out of here okay.

Ming: Okay

As they left Ming will never forget that Huey risk his life to save her and she will help him if he is in danger because they are warrior's and they also share a bond that they don't know yet.


End file.
